Reincartoonation! Pretty Cure! Sneak Peek
by SilverKunoichi1212
Summary: Here's a sneak peak of Reincartoonation! Pretty Cure! (I do not own this picture. The creator is CureNinjaso from Deviantart.)
1. Finding Cure Kai

_Sumisu Kira was going to her new school with her brother, Sumisu Nate. It was called Ignacia Junior High. They made it to school on time. They went to advisory and school began._

 _All the students were practicing the "50 Sounds" poem. They finish practicing and started reading. Kira was reading alright, but not a book you'd suspect a 8th Grade girl would read..._

 _"Man, Kai is the best ninja ever!" Kira whispered so her teacher couldn't hear her. Kira was reading from a Ninjago Handbook. She can't explain it, but she feels as if it was a biography of herself and some friends._

 _'RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!' "Okay class, you're dismissed!" said Ms. Garmadon Wendy, who is about 50 years old. Kira grabs her things and headed it math._

 _Ms. Garmadon smiled and said, "Alright. You four can come out now. Advisory is over." Four fairy-like dragons fly out of the closet. One of them was black with brown and tan scales, representing the earth._

 _Another one was blue with navy blue, white and lemonade scales, representing lightning and thunder._

 _The next one snow white with icy blue scales, representing ice._

 _And the last one was flame red with tanguriene and sunny yellow scales, representing fire._

 _The earth dragon was named Rockelle; the lightning dragon, being the only boy, was named Wisperaro; the ice dragon was named Shardrita; and the fire dragon was named Flameby._

 _"So, did you find the reincarnation of Kai yet?" Flameby asked, excited to find out if Wendy found her mother, Flame's master._

 _"I believe so. Now let's go over the reincarnations we found so far." said Wendy._

 _"Baketsu Chloe is the reincarnation of Cole and is known as Cure Cole." said Rockelle, being the daughter of Cole's pet dragon, Rocky._

 _"U~ōkā Jane is the reincarnation of Jay and is known as Cure Jay." said Wisperaro, being the son of Jay's pet dragon, Wisp._

 _"Jurian Zanna is the reincarnation of Zane and is known as Cure Zane." said Shardrita, being the daughter of Zane's pet dragon, Shard._

 _"Goodness gracious! I feel sorry for our mothers' masters. They have to be girls!" Wisperaro said, which caused Rockelle to slap him in the face._

 _"Flameby, I'm going to tell you the name of the reincarnation of Kai. Ready?" Wendy said, making Flameby nodded._

 _"Her name...is Sumisu Kira."_

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed that sneak peek of Reincarnation! Pretty Cure! Coming in January 2016! Enjoy your life and everyone in it!**


	2. The Chosen One

_Sumisu Kira was at lunch getting her tray then sat down with two of her friends, U~ōkā Jane and Baketsu Chloe._  
 _"Oh hey, Kira! We were just talking about you!" said Jane._

 _"About what?" asked Kira. Jane was about to tell Kira that she was a Pretty Cure, but Chloe stopped her in time by giving her a cold stare that said, 'We're not suppose to tell her yet, you motor mouth'. "Um, about how hot your brother is?" What Jane said was mostly true because she did think Sumisu Nate was hot._

 _"Say, where's Zanna?" asked Chloe, in order to change the subject because she saw Kira's face turn as red as the scarf that's part of the school uniform, and she didn't want Jane to get a one-two in the face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Jurian Zanna." said a female's voice._

 _The trio girls and Nate turned around to see a girl picking on Zanna. "Oh no! Not Tudabone Bradlie." said Chloe. Bradlie was a transfer until her school, Darkley's Boarding School for Grody Girls, was full of teachers. The boarding school consist of girls ages 6 to 15+. Bradlie was 17 years old, 4 years older than Zanna._

 _Bradlie's twin sister, Tudabone Gene, was joining her in teasing Zanna. Thought they have the same last name, it's really hard to tell that Bradlie and Gene are twins, let alone related._

 _Bradlie had medium sized black hair in a fish tail braid, red lipstick and freckles all over her face._

 _Gene on the other hand, she had long orange hair, neon pink lipstick and she wore glasses._

 _Either way, they were both jerks._

 _"OMG, you're such a loser, Jurian! Don't you agree, Gene?" said Bradlie in her usual valley girl voice._

 _"Ha ha! LOSER!" said Gene in her usual nasally, valley girl voice._

 _"There's a lesson here, Lidy. Never...acted...like a insecure girl. Otherwise, you'll end up like her!" Bradlie was talking to a 6 year old with grass green hair. She must of been from Darkley's because no 6 year olds were allowed at Ignacia Junior High._

 _"Well...IT BEATS BEING JEWKS WIKE YOU TWO!" The little girl named Lidy screamed to Bradlie and Gene. Then she turned to Zanna and said, "Don't wisten to them. They'we just jeawous of you because you have more fwiends than them." Lidy turned back to Bradlie and Gene and said, "WEAVE HER AWONE! SHE'S JUST A THIWTEEN YEAR OWD! PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE! YOU JEWKS!" Lidy finished by sticking her tongue at both of them. Bradlie and Gene gasped in shock and stomped away from Zanna and Lidy. Lidy helped Zanna up. "Awe you alwight, Miss Juwian?" Lidy asked. Zanna nodded and said in a shy voice, "Thank you so much, Lidy." "No pwobwem. Say, how do you know my name is Widy?" Lidy asked. "They just said so." "Oh. Well, bye-bye!" Lidy then ran off._

 _When Zanna headed to the table and was greeted by her friends, she couldn't help but wonder..._

 _'Is Lidy destined to be...The Chosen One?'_

 _When lunchtime was over and Kira and her brother left the table, Zanna got Jane and Chloe's attention. Then she said, "Girls, I think I found out who Cure Lloyd is."_

 _"Who?" Jane and Chloe asked at the same time, which Zanna responed with..._

 _"I think The Chosen One...is Lidy."_

 **Hey! I decided to let you into Chapter 2 of my upcoming fanfic! This isn't the full chapter by the way, neither was the sneak peek of Chapter 1! I will keep on giving you small segments of a bunch of chapters every week! Enjoy your life and everyone in it!**


End file.
